


Nightmares

by Anonymous_Buddha



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Buddha/pseuds/Anonymous_Buddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jūshirō comforts Shunsui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Bleach world, which is trademarked and owned by Tite Kubo. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Bleach, nor am I making any profit off this story. The story I tell is my own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of Tite Kubo’s story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am grateful to Tite Kubo for his wonderful stories about the Soul Society and Karakura Town, for without his books, my story would not exist._

Jūshirō sat with his legs draped off the edge of the wooden walkway, leaning against a support beam. It had been a warm summer, but on this night there was just enough of a cool breeze that almost every door and window in the Seireitei was open in vain hope to catch some. Jūshirō’s captain haori lay draped over a chair in the open room behind him. He had changed into a sleeveless kimono, and his hair was loosely knotted at the back of his head, up off his neck. Next to him was a small bottle of saké, and a recently emptied saucer rested on his knee. He looked out into the night with a wistful smile, gazing at the stars, listening to the garden noises, generally enjoying the calm. He had stayed out late to catch up on the paperwork that always piled up when he was sick. Shunsui had already retired by the time he had returned for the night.

A small noise caught Jūshirō’s attention. He turned slightly to look through the open doors at his back. Shunsui lay in the bed with his back to the door, wearing nothing but a simple pair of lightweight drawstring pants. He slept on his side, one leg under the sheet, the other sprawled on top. His hair was drawn back, but the hairpins that usually graced it lay on the dresser with his floral kimono instead. His head rest partially on the pillow, partially in the crook of his folded arm. The moonlight illuminated the scars that crisscrossed his back. A light sheen of sweat covered him. 

Jūshirō placed the empty saucer next to him and quietly stood, gently padding into the room. Shunsui clutched the sheet with white knuckles, his face a pained grimace. He gasped again, breathing heavily. It was the noise that had drawn Jūshirō to the room. Jūshirō sighed with understanding, gently crouching down behind the sleeping man. It had been a stressful time among the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. All the betrayal, all the pain, all the loss; it was almost too much for anyone to handle. As captains, they had to put on a strong front for everyone, to show that not everything was hopeless or falling apart. This put a great strain on them though, one that each captain dealt with, or didn’t deal with, in their own way. Shunsui was one of the few that did not deal with the emotions, choosing instead to help everyone else. So this was not the first time Jūshirō had come upon Shunsui experiencing night terrors.

He gently placed his hand just above the sleeping man’s hip, a cool comfort on an otherwise overheated body. He whispered calm nothings, gazing out the doors at the moon. It was full this night and low in the sky, illuminating everything but also cast long shadows. Eventually the shivers stopped and the tension bled out of Shunsui’s body. His breathing calmed and his hands released their grips on the bed. Jūshirō continued to rub small, comforting circles with his thumb for a few minutes before making to stand up. A gentle grip on his wrist made him pause though. Shunsui looked up at him, tired eyes full of silent question. Jūshirō smiled down and nodded. His arm returned, Jūshirō stood and walked to the other side of the bed. With a gently hand on the tired man’s chest, Jūshirō managed to get Shunsui to move backward enough for him to lie down. Shunsui raised an arm, welcoming Jūshirō into his embrace. Jūshirō slid down so his face was level with Shunsui’s chest. He weeded one leg between Shunsui’s and threw an arm over his hip, placing his long fingers in the middle of the man’s back. Once comfortable, Shunsui lowered him arm to embrace Jūshirō, gently placing his chin on top of the paler man’s head. He sighed happily before drifting off to sleep again.

Jūshirō smiled as he closed his eyes. There was nowhere in any world he loved to be more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with errors, additional tags, or really anything. Love compliments, listen to critiques and advice. Just don't be hateful please, my fragile sensibilities might break. Thank you everyone!


End file.
